A Game of Hide-N-Seek
by DragonLover4Life
Summary: Glory strikes a deal with Deathbringer while playing a game of hide and seek (i apologize for this horrible summary i have never written a story before)


**Hey all you fanfictioners out there, i'm new to this whole writing thing (never written anything in fact), so if you vomit at its terribleness in lacking a good story line or other stuff i'm sorry. This is so far just a one shot depending on if i can actually improve my writing skills and if you all hate it. PLEASE REVIEW if you hate it or don't even mind it i'd love to know! #Ilovewingsoffire read on dear readers read on... XD**

It had been 3 months since the dragonets had the fulfilled the false prophesy and ended the war. Since then, they had started to make real progress on their new school in the jade mountains, and each of them were excitedly getting ready to teach their first classes that morning. That is, all except Glory who was less than enthusiastic as she started off her day. That morning she was to head straight to the Tree house where she had her daily audience with petitioners and then discuss and continue to work on how the Nightwings were settling in with the Rainwings. Once they had filled out and started to look and feel a bit healthier it was up to Glory to figure out how to compromise on how the two tribe's daily lives would be able to play out within the village. Knowing she would have a long day ahead of her, Glory spread her wings and took off into the rain forest hoping to get her audience over with as fast as possible and be able to fit in some time with her friends.

"These late nights and early mornings are seriously going to kill me one of these days…" Grumbled glory as she maneuvered her way through the thick bush. Hoping to get her mind off the stress of being a queen, for once she decided to let herself slow down and enjoy the extravagant scenery surrounding her.

She sighed as she took it all in.

Thousands of trees as tall as mountains towered around her as if watching over all that called the rain forest their home, within this millions of flowers of every shape, size and colour were in full bloom and grew off of anything and everything they could attach themselves to. Hiding throughout all of the plant life, animals of all descriptions and species sang to the top of their lungs as they welcomed a new day. From the birds and monkeys that thrived in the tree tops, to the armies of insects below and all other creatures in between each level of the forest seemed to have its own melody.

As Glory continued on her way she suddenly heard a familiar warble coming from above her. Unfortunately though as she tilted her head up to investigate she was momentarily blinded by a chattering ball of silver fur dropping onto her face, this causing her to fly straight into a tree and plummet to the forest floor. As she got up recognition finally hit her as she was greeted with the smiling face of her sloth. "Silver! I thought I left you back in the village" she grumbled as silver crawled to her usual seat on her neck, Glory couldn't help but smile. _"Why can't I stay mad at something as silly as this little ball of fur?"_ She wondered. As Glory was about to continue on her way though, a thought occurred to her.

"Wait a second, I DID leave you back at the village, and there's no way you could have crawled here that fast, someone brought you here!"

"Your right, funny that isn't it?" said a voice from behind her

Glory whipped around to glare the dragon behind her, already fully aware of who it was, as her eyes met the familiar wiry smirk of Deathbringer.

"I thought I told you to quit stalking me"

"And I thought I told you that this isn't stalking, it's protecting" he retorted.

"You know that I'm perfecting capable of looking out for myself, three moons I can do a lot more than you can AND THEN SOME, so I don't need a bodyguard thank you very much" She said rather indignantly.

"I beg to differ, if we look back on our score board I'm pretty sure that I won the whole 'who's-saved-who-more' tally, plus every queen has guards to watch her back and protect her".

She sighed with an extremely irritated glare on her face, knowing that last comment just lost her the argument.

"Fine then how about we strike a deal?"

"I'm listening"

"Why don't we play a little game of hide-and-seek, as you were an assassin you should be good at hunting for your targets. I'll hide throughout the rain forest for the remainder of the day and you have to find me before sundown. If you do manage to find me in time we fight till one of us manages to pin the other, the one who pins the other is the winner. If I win you have to stop following me everywhere as it proves I can take care of myself." She explained diplomatically.

"Sounds fair enough, but if I win you have to allow me to be your bodyguard without complaint. And for the record I am still an assassin"

"Sorry I wasn't sure after seeing your obvious success at killing your last target" she mocked with a smirk clearly spread across her face.

"You should consider yourself lucky I changed my mind" he replied with a grin of his own.

As the deal was struck Deathbringer closed his eyes and counted to thirty to make the game fair while Glory put silver down and quickly and silently spread her wings and took off while immediately camouflaging so not to give away where she was going.

Glory had a fairly good idea of where she should hide and flew as fast and far away as possible deep into the canopy. Once she felt she had flown deep enough she concealed herself within the branches of a tree, making sure she was comfortable as she was probably going to be stuck there for a while. When she found a good position she was careful to change her scales to the best camouflage she could manage, making sure she was completely invisible. For effect she even put a tree frog on one of her wings.

When Deathbringer finished counting, he causally turned around and launched himself into the air lazily headed east. Having been an assassin for quite a while he now had very acute senses. When Glory had taken off, though she barely made a sound he had felt the air move from her wing beats to his right telling him she was headed east. As Deathbringer flew further and further into the forest he landed on a branch to stop and try to figure out where Glory was hiding. He knew that until he was close enough relying on sight was pointless as she would be invisible to the untrained eye, and she wouldn't have left any tracks as she flew. With little options left he decided that following her scent would be the easiest option. Lifting his head into the air he breathed in deeply, after a few minutes a large smirk spread across his face. Launching into the air again he started to head deeper into the forest.

As he landed Deathbringer was confident of his win, now though he needed to find where EXACTLY Glory was. He also needed to be stealthy, if he could sneak up on her it would give him the element of surprise, makeing it easier for him to pin her. Slowly he looked around himself for anything that looked even slightly off, inspecting every leaf, branch and vine with a critical eye. Suddenly he heard a loud rustle of leaves and quickly spun around and attacked the point from which it came, only to find that whatever had been there was now long gone. Deathbringer knew it must have been Glory, frustrated he headed for water knowing that the Rainwing knew he had found her by following her scent. It was the only place he wouldn't be able to smell her...

* * *

Glory had been lying in her tree dosing until she thought she heard the subtle sound of wing beats. Carefully glancing up she was suddenly met with the sight of Deathbringer only a few feet below her hiding spot staring in her direction. She panicked, heart racing with the fear of the hunt and being caught. She really hoped her camouflage was good enough, and luckily it seemed to do the trick as he slowly turned his back to her. She waited a few moments and took her chance. As fast as a lightning strike she bolted from her hiding spot and headed for one of the rivers in the forest, she knew the only way he could have been on her trail so fast was if he had been tracking her by scent. If she went in the water it would mask her scent and hopefully throw him off. As she made her way to the river Glory decided much to her disappointment the best way to hide way to stay motionless IN the water "whelp, if I'm going to win this game I guess I'm going to have to get down and dirty... literally" she sighed slipping into the river.

* * *

The rest of the day continued with a similar pattern, Deathbringer would track down Glory and be mere feet away from finding her, before she slipped right through his claws. Glory was slippery he'd give her that and tried a number of tricks. Sometimes she would hide in the water or flower bushes to mask her scent, other times she would change into colours completely unlike her (bright pink like Jambu with yellow swirls) and simply walk through a crowd equally hidden. Sundown was coming fast however and as Glory felt more and more confident of her win, she started to become cheekier as she hid. When Deathbringer turned around she would silently fly circles around him poking his snout or his wing before speeding off. Deathbringer however decided to use this to his advantage, playing along as if it confused him. The third time she did this though he stuck faster and more agile than you would ever think to be possible immediately using her confusion to try to pin her down. While Glory may have miss judged her opponent she was still one to catch on fast. Just as he was about to pin her, the tables were turned as she flipped them so she was on top of him, or at least that was the plan until he pushed her back bringing them back to square one. However this time he was successful and had her pinned down with his claws on her wings, firmly enough to keep her down, but not enough to hurt her. And not a moment too soon as the sun dipped down under the horizon.

Glancing down Deathbringer couldn't help but chuckle. There beneath him was what almost looked to be a gorgeous Nightwing, her vivid eyes piercing him with their stare. Glory however had simply been trying very hard to keep her scales an angry swirl of blue-black to show her frustration.

"I know how much you admire us Nightwings and our good looks, but there's no need to try and imitate us" he said as he gave her his signature smirk. Confusion passed over her face before glancing down at herself her eyes widened as she realized what he had meant and quickly flashed them a scarlet red. Though not before he noticed some pink seep into her scales.

"As if I would want to be a stupid Nightwing. I've got plenty of them to babysit back at the village, which if we're done here I should be getting back to" cringing as she remembered she had abandoned her duties for the day.

"Or you could stay here and 'babysit' as you put, it this Nightwing and take the rest of the day off from being queen for once?"

"Hmmm" she faked thinking hard about the offer "babysitting no. Day off? Sounds good, but I should really check on how my friend's first day teaching at the school was" He simply nodded and let her up before gently resting one wing around her. Glancing at the wing she was about to make a snarky comment before she was cut off. "A-a-ah, the deal was I get to protect you without compliant, so shushers" he grinned. Sighing and fed up with the ridiculous Nightwing she let it slide and simply leaned against him as they walked toward a clearing before taking off towards the jade mountains. A contented smile finding its way to her face.

**So... Continue? Don't continue? Delete it? It's up to you guys so let me know PLEASE!**


End file.
